


[Cover Art] for "It's Hard Out Here for an Archetype " by Ryolight

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "It's Hard Out Here for an Archetype " by Ryolight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Hard Out Here for an Archetype](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534426) by [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight). 



This is the first of two works by the lovely Rhyolight that I felt the need to produce cover art for. She has managed to put two of my favourite fandoms - Sherlock and The Rivers of London - into one fic and they work well together. She also pointed out something I of course should have spotted but in her brilliance she had to point out. 

As an avid reader of of Joseph Campbell's writing on Myth I should have worked out John is of course The Companion with a Thousand Faces and she has this down perfectly. It also works if you apply Vladimir Propp's sphere's of action to his relationship with Sherlock. I really need to think about this for when I get round to writing the article-but next for Media Magazine - Sherlock Holmes and John Watson seem to personify everything that there is about heroes and companions (and there is Jim Moriarty as the antagonist too!). (Edit - forgot) - She's also got another WIP story in this universe called Splash that you might want to follow if you share my excitement about this crossover.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/4dyCgAuRJsE_NLOQ3DtTiNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
